Zanza
|-|Zanza= |-|Bionis= |-|Final Boss= |-|The Architect= Summary Zanza (Japanese: ザンザ; English dub: /ˈzæn.zə/), originally a human named Klaus and referred to by his venerators as Lord Zanza, is a central character and the true antagonist in Xenoblade Chronicles. He existed before the creation of the game's universe. Long before the events of the game, Zanza possesses Arglas, a Giant from Bionis, who is subsequently confined by the High Entia on Prison Island. He reveals himself to be the creator of the Monado to Shulk and his party. He is one of the two original Gods of the Xenoblade Universe. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | At least 2-C, likely 2-B, possibly 2-A | At least 2-C, likely 2-B, possibly 2-A Name: Klaus, Zanza, The Bionis, The Architect (God of Creation in the Japanese version) Origin: Xenoblade Gender: Male Age: At least thousands of years, likely billions of years (He has recreated the universe of Xenoblade many times in the past according to Alvis, and was also stated to have lived and battled with Meyneth "Before time began") Classification: Human before the events of the game, later a god Powers and Abilities: |-|Bionis=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Absorption, Non-Corporeal (Is the soul of the Bionis), Immortality (Type 1), Acausality (Type 2), Large Size (Type 4) |-|True Form/The Architect=Same as before, except Non-Corporeal and Large Size (Type 4), plus Flight, Shapeshifting, Possession, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Power Nullification, Paralysis Inducement and Perception Manipulation (Wields the same Monado that Shulk had, which has Monado Purge), Air Manipulation (Via Monado Cyclone), Summoning (Can summon Zanza guardians to aid him), Non-Physical Interaction (Killed Meyneth's soul), Soul Manipulation (Can control the spirits of the foes his opponent has previously fought in his pocket universe), Portal Creation and Dimensional Travel (Can Create Portals between Memory Space and the Bionis/Mechonis), Biological Manipulation (Can turn the High Entia into Telethia), Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Healing, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Black Hole Creation and Durability Negation (Via Black Hole inflicting Pierce), Transformation and Large Size (Type 0), Reality Warping, Precognition, Clairvoyance, and Cosmic Awareness (The creation of Memory Space gave Zanza the ability to see the passage of Fate, is also the one granting Shulk his visions throughout most of his journey. The Architect is also well aware of the existence of an "Endless number of universes" that are equal to the "Infinite number of possibilities"), Resistant to the following: Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Bind, Sleep Manipulation, and Power Nullification (Due to gaining Shulk's body and form, he'd gain the same resistance as his host body) |-|With Both his and Meyneth's Monados=All previous of true self further enhanced plus Fate Manipulation (Had control of the Passage of Fate and Merged with it) Attack Potency: Planet level (Able to generate this much power) | At least Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level, possibly Multiverse level+ (Created his own universe, which is infinite in size, was also stated to live before time began and gave birth to the Universe and/or Memory Space from the Chaos of Creation. The Architect also wields the Conduit's "Divine Power") | At least Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level, possibly Multiverse level+ (Is capable of harming Shulk wielding the True Monado, and is merged with the Passage of Fate becoming stronger than ever before) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Via sheer size) | Infinite (Lived "Before time began" and flew and battled Meyneth in the Chaos) | Infinite Lifting Strength: At least Class E (His sword is this big) | Infinite | Infinite Striking Strength: Planet Class | At least Low Multiversal, likely Multiversal, possibly Multiversal+ | At least Low Multiversal, likely Multiversal, possibly Multiversal+ Durability: Planet level | At least Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level, possibly Multiverse level+ (Survived the epic center of the Space-Time Transition event that destroyed the original universe, created at least two universes. The Architect confirms there exists an endless number of Universes and that each Universe is an alternate reality. The Land of Challenge further confirms that they are alternate timelines given both the parallel and nonparallel space-time anomalies. Elma's appearance further confirms Xenoblade Chronicles X was its own universe, and implies it to be a 3rd Universe given birth to by the Conduit) | At least Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level, possibly Multiverse level+ (Survived hits from Shulk, who was using the Monado III, which was stated to have the power to warp all existence) Stamina: Nearly Limitless, likely Limitless with the Conduit (The Conduit is an infinite energy Perpetual Motion engine stated to grant unlimited power from a far-flung dimension) Range: Thousands of kilometers | Universal+ with his Monado, At least Low Multiversal, likely Multiversal, possibly Multiversal+ with the Conduit (Zanza can naturally reset the Universe, the Conduit is a Multiversal gateway than can transverse to any other universe) | At least Low Multiversal+, likely Multiversal, possibly Multiversal+ (Can reset the universe as many times as he desires, travel from Memory Space to the World of the Bionis at will, implied to nearly equal to Shulk in range) Standard Equipment: His Monado | His Monado (For Zanza), The Conduit (For the Architect) | His Monado and Meyneth's Monado Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Professor Klaus was the greatest scientist in Rhadamanthus and was the one who understood the Conduit's power more than anyone. It was his research that found the way to control the Conduit's power using the Trinity Processor and was implied to be the one who created the three core crystals. He was also the one who used the Conduit to create and destroy entire universes as well as transform human beings such as himself and Galea into Gods such into The Architect/Zanza and Meyneth respectively. Has grown much wiser developing Cosmic Awareness due to this experiment. Weaknesses: If he suffers too much damage, he will be forced into hibernation | Overconfident, can't see the future if he is fighting someone with equal or greater levels of Cosmic Awareness, Shulk for example. The Architect is a pacifist by nature and longs to see his own demise; the Architect will die if his other half/Zanza is slain. Key: Bionis | True Self/The Architect | With his own Monado + Meyneth's Monado Gallery File:Zanza Arglas.jpg|Zanza possessing Arglas. File:Bionis.jpg|The Bionis. File:Second Zanza.jpg|Zanza second form. File:Final Zanza.jpg|Zanza final form. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Xenoblade Category:Nintendo Category:Gods Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Reality Warpers Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Xeno (Series) Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Possession Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Humans Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Perception Users Category:Air Users Category:Soul Users Category:Biology Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Fate Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2